


Un universo de cosas

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, M/M, Multiverse, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero hay otro universo. Un universo en el que Charles no llega a responder, desmayándose a causa del dolor. Un universo en que las cosas son distintas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un universo de cosas

** Un universo de cosas **

 

Para cada situación que se nos presenta en nuestra vida cotidiana, existen un millón de posibles desenlaces. Nuestras decisiones repercuten en el universo, aunque no nos demos cuenta. Una pequeña elección puede generar millones de cambios.

 

Se dice que existen muchos universos, que cada vez son más. Cada situación que se nos presenta tiene muchas soluciones y todas ellas dan lugar a distintos universos.

 

 

 

Erik intenta estrellar los misiles contra las flotas estadounidenses y soviéticas. Charles forcejea con él para detenerlo. Erik se libera y Moira comienza a dispararle. Las balas son alejadas con facilidad y los misiles siguen su trayecto. Una de las balas impacta en la espalda de Charles. Erik va a socorrerlo, desquitando su furia en Moira, aunque Charles lo detiene, diciéndole que en realidad es su culpa. Erik le dice que lo necesita junto a él.

 

En el universo que todos conocemos, Charles le dice que sus objetivos no son los mismos. Erik se marcha, llevándose a los antiguos secuaces de Shawn y a Raven con él. Charles queda paralítico y funda la Escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentos. Charles y Erik quedan en bandos enfrentados, luchando durante muchos años. Raven se convierte definitivamente en Mystique, al igual que Erik en Magneto y Charles en el Profesor X.

 

 

Pero hay otro universo. Un universo en el que Charles no llega a responder, desmayándose a causa del dolor.

 

Ayudados por Azazel, el grupo se transporta a un hospital. Moira logra que los atiendan, mientras Azazel, Hank, Alex, Sean, Angel y Riptide van a la Mansión, al correr riesgo de ser descubiertos por las apariencias de los primeros. Raven y Erik se quedan, la primera desesperada por su único hermano, el segundo por su único amigo.

 

Erik sigue creyendo que la culpa la tiene Moira. Raven también, aunque calla. Moira no vuelve a aparecer en el hospital. La cirugía dura ocho horas y, al finalizar, Erik y Raven terminan uno a cada lado de la cama de Charles, el cual ha sobrevivido, pero a costa de su capacidad de caminar. El hombre duerme y Raven lo imita, cayendo rendida ante el sueño apenas se sienta junto a su hermano.

 

Pasan dos horas más hasta que Charles despierta. No se mueve, pero sus ojos se clavan en los de Erik, que aún no ha sido capaz de cerrarlos.

 

— Yo… no sabes como lo siento… Charles…

 

Charles solo suspira y Erik está seguro de que su amigo lo odia.

 

— No te odio.

 

Y Magneto – Erik, aquí aún es Erik – no sabe si enojarse porque el hombre esté mirando en su mente o aliviarse de que este no lo odie. Charles sonríe.

 

— Definitivamente debes alegrarte. Podría odiarte en estos momentos.

 

El rostro de Erik se contrae en una mueca y Charles vuelve a suspirar.

 

— Era solo una broma, Erik. — Raven se remueve en sueños. — ¿Los demás?

 

— Han ido a la mansión. Todos… todos los mutantes. Los nuestros y los de Shawn. Supongo… supongo que esperan unirse a nosotros.

 

Aún es _nosotros_. Aquí no hay un _los míos_ y _los tuyos_ porque aún son amigos y nada los separa, sus objetivos siguen siendo los mismos.

 

— La guerra… la guerra con los humanos… esa no es la solución. — antes de que Erik pueda decir algo, Charles continúa. — La violencia solo acarrea más violencia. Incluso aunque pudiéramos cambiar algo así, también caerían algunos de los nuestros. Yo sé que tú no quieres bajas del lado mutante.

 

Erik niega, sopesando las palabras de su amigo.

 

— ¿Y cuál es la solución para ti, Charles?

 

— El conocimiento. Demostrarles que nosotros somos iguales a ellos. No solo para que no haya bajas de ningún lado, sino para proteger a los nuestros. Tú estuviste en el medio de una guerra siendo niño y sé que no quieres que otros pasen lo mismo que tú.

 

Se quedan en silencio, escuchando la suave respiración de la muchacha. En cualquier momento llegará un doctor, pero ellos aún deben hablar sobre el futuro. El futro que aún es de _ellos_.

 

— Construiremos una escuela. En la mansión. Reconstruiremos Cerebro y buscaremos más mutantes. Los traeremos con nosotros y los ayudaremos a controlar sus poderes.

 

— Hay que enseñarles defensa personal. — Charles lo mira con una sonrisa burlona. — Solo por las dudas.

 

— Bien. También les enseñaremos defensa personal. Educaremos al mundo, demostrándoles que somos pacíficos. Somos… — el telépata se muerde el labio por unos segundos y Erik se queda prendado en ese gesto. — Somos mejores que ellos.

 

Erik sale de su estupor y mira a su amigo a los ojos.

 

— Lo somos.

 

Moira elige ese momento para entrar en el cuarto. Erik aprieta con fuerza las sábanas de la cama de Charles, el cual parece debatirse seriamente algo.

 

— ¡Charles! ¡Oh, Charles, cuanto me alegro de que estés bien!

 

El hombre sonríe, pero rápidamente se pone serio.

 

— Moira… ¿te importaría dejarnos solos? Quizás… quizás podrías ir a la mansión y fijarte si los muchachos están bien.

 

La mujer parece dolida, pero rápidamente recupera su compostura, asintiendo.

 

— Claro… — así vuelve a irse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de rencor a Erik, que no puede evitar volver a culparla.

 

Si Charles oye sus pensamientos, los ignora.

 

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta. — ¿Me ayudarás a fundar el colegio?

 

El hombre sonríe.

 

— Supongo que no puedo negarte nada, Xavier.

 

Erik pone su mano sobre la de Charles y la presiona. El telépata parece recaer en algo, porque frunce el ceño levemente, mirando sus manos. Erik se siente algo incómodo, pero no lo suelta.

 

— ¿Puedo…? — Charles hace un gesto con su mano.

 

— Claro. — concede Erik, comprendiendo que su amigo le está pidiendo permiso para entrar en su mente. No le gusta que haga eso, pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él.

 

Cierra los ojos, pero sigue viendo a Charles. Charles la primera vez que lo vio, ambos sumergidos en el agua. Charles cuando le ofreció unirse a él. Charles conectado a Cerebro, buscando mutantes. Charles entre sus brazos, sufriendo a causa de una bala mal direccionada. Charles, Charles, Charles…

 

Entonces Erik comprende lo que Charles está haciendo: está mirándose a través de sus ojos. Está viendo que es lo que piensa de él. Que es lo que siente por él.

 

— Basta. — no grita, pero la orden suena clara. Charles sale de su mente, pero tiene una sonrisa burlona.

 

— Vaya, tienes una imagen muy _hermosa_ de mi.

 

— Charles… — advierte Erik, pero antes de que pueda agregar algo un montón de imágenes lo invaden. Tarde unos segundos en darse cuenta que se está viendo a sí mismo.

 

A si mismo desde los ojos de Charles.

 

Ve su propia sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos. Escucha su risa mientras, por algún motivo, se le acelera el corazón. Se ve, se siente. Siente a Charles, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

 

Y todo acaba de forma veloz.

 

Charles sigue sonriendo de la misma forma. Está seguro que está boqueando, porque el telépata se ríe.

 

— Como verás, yo también tengo una imagen agradable de ti.

 

— Si, eso veo.

 

No dicen nada más porque, aunque no está nada dicho, si está todo sentido. Así que Charles se endereza un poco y Erik se inclina otro tanto y sus labios se rozan. Se detienen y se miran, sonrisas idénticas en ambos. Vuelven a acercarse y ahora la presión es más fuerte.

 

— ¿Eso significa que volveremos todos a la mansión?

 

Se separan solo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Raven, que los mira con sus ojos dorados, algo curiosa. Charles ríe.

 

— Si, significa eso.

 

FIN


End file.
